Battled Love
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Jade and Derek were best werewolf friends till Jade moved to L.A. Jade moves back to Beacon Hills with her pack and sees Derek who later seeks her help to defeat the Alpha and the Darach.


**Summary: Jade and Derek were best werewolf friends till Jade moved to L.A. Jade moves back to Beacon Hills with her pack and sees Derek who later seeks her help to defeat the Alpha and the Darach. **

**A/N: I should mention that Jade is gonna be a bit older so this won't be any ordinary Victorious. Jade won't go to Hollywood Arts because she is a bit older. At least a year younger than Derek though. BTW, some lines close to the end aren't meant to offend any fans of GloZell. And this takes place after episode 7, but it doesn't follow up to where they are in Teen Wolf. **

**Jade's POV**

When I was little, I had this one friend that I really liked. Derek Hale. Yes, that's right; Derek and I were BEST friends. We told each other almost everything. Our friendship was sort of like the best friends on One Tree Hill, Haley and Lucas. Though, we were able to sleep in the same room or same bed together when I went on vacation with them. We lost contact with each other when I moved to L.A. Though, we at least still talked to each other a bit. We stopped talking 6 years ago after his family died.

You must be wondering how old I am and how old Derek is. Well, if he is one year old than me, then he is about...23. I am 22. There. You don't have to wonder anymore.

**Derek's POV**

I hate Kali. No, seriously. I'm not kidding. She made me KILL Boyd when I didn't even mean too. UGH! I need someone. Jennifer is in danger BECAUSE OF ME! I need to break up with her. She won't be in danger without me with her.

**Scott's POV**

"Jade West is the most powerful alpha right now even though she doesn't have a pack full of Alphas. She just has 3 betas and two omegas." Gerard pointed at this beautiful looking 16 year old with green eyes and an evil gleam in her eye. "She took the Alpha role when Talia died."

"How the sane heck do you know all of this?" Allison questioned as she sighed, putting a finger on her forehead.

**Derek's POV**

I walk down the streets of Beacon Hills at night and stop at a coffee shop when I see a familiar face. Is that Jade? No, it couldn't be. She's in L.A., but she sounds so much like her.

"I want black coffee with 2 sugars." I hear her order as I walk up to another cashier. She has people with her. One of them has an olive complexion and has a Canadian accent. One of them sounds very ditzy and she has red hair. She's very small for a high school student. Another one has dreads and very dark skin. Another one that could be a Half-Latina and then another one with an afro and he sort of reminds me of Stiles. The Half-Latina, the Canadian boy, and the Afro haired boy remind me of Allison, Scott, and Stiles which is pretty weird.

"Can I help you?" The girl that ordered coffee noticed that I was staring at her.

"Um...actually, yes, is there any chance that your name is Jade West?"

"Actually, yeah, it is."

"Jade, it's me Derek Hale."

"OMG, Derek." Jade silently shouted and hugged me. The others looked shocked. I can tell they don't know about Jade's past. She actually used to like hugs and was sort of girly. Jade pulled away with a smile and turned to get her coffee and pay. She remembered about the people behind her. "Oh, this is Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie."

"Hi."

"Hi! One time, my brother bit a dog's let then decided it was good so he invented his food called a dog leg...but things went awry and blood spots ended up on the microwave."

"Oh my god, was he okay?"

"No..." Cat's voice faded away as I raised my eyebrow. Jade stood next to me.

"Ignore her." Jade whispered.

"So...is this your pack?" I motion to them.

"Yes. Tori, Beck, and Andre are Betas, and Robbie and Cat are Omegas. They scream when a ping pong is thrown at them."

"Ha-ha." They (except Jade, Tori, Andre, and Beck) glare at me so I clear my throat. "That wasn't funny."

"So...Jade, we should catch up sometime."

"Definitely...um, we can catch up while they're at school tomorrow."

"You live here, now?"

"Yes. We moved here 3 months ago. So...um...see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Where?"

"Back here."

Once we're done, they head out as I order something. Hey, I came in here, so I gotta buy something.

**Jade's POV**

"So, who was that?" Cat puts her arm around me and Tori as she stands in the middle. She looks at me and laughs as I roll my eyes.

"Just a friend...now, take your arm off me or I'll do it myself, and trust me, it won't be pretty." I threaten her as we walk into our loft.

"Man, I'm tired." Tori yawned and headed to her room, Cat following closely behind. As they all go to bed, I grab my laptop and get on it. I find an old video from 6 or 7 years ago of Derek and I. The video length was a full two hours. Wow. I click on it and it shows a younger version of Derek and I walking down the hall of a hotel. **(A/N: Italics are what they are saying and doing in the video. Jade and Derek are 15 (Jade) and 16 (Derek))**.

"_Okay, we're here in San Francisco!" Derek shouts. _

"_SAN FRANCISCO!" I copy him in a weird voice. _

"_What the heck was that?" Derek whispered as we walked into the hotel room where Derek's mom and Dad were walking TV. They got a really expensive hotel room. It was really fancy. It was big enough for 300 people to fit in here. _

"_I don't know." We walk into a different room inside the hotel room. "You tell me." I roll my eyes and sit on the bed. _

"_WHAT'DUP!" _

"_SHUT'DUP!" I shout. _

"_Hey, let's watch a GloZell video." _

"_Her challenges make me sick." I lay my head on the pillow while Derek grabs his laptop. "Why did she even eat Vaseline anyway? She's seriously playing with her health here." _

"_Agreed." We stop watching the Vaseline Challenge video and watch the Warhead Challenge. _

"_Does she want us to look at her face...or her boobs?" _

"_There might be something wrong with the camera." _

"_But there's always something called backing up to get the plate and her face!" After we get in 30 seconds of the video, she starts choking and GloZell's mom starts to help her. "For the love of bees, she could've been choking." I look to see Derek is staring at her boobs. "I'm so telling Kate that you were staring at another girl's boobs."_

"_No. I wasn't staring. There's really no where to look. She's an attention trollop." _

"_Whatever." Suddenly, Mrs. Hale walks into the room and looks at the computer. _

"_What the heck are you watching?" _

"_Well, Derek's looking at her little puppies while I am actually watching the challenge." _

"_Turn that off." Talia says as she walks out. Derek laughs as he closes the laptop and put it back on the bed. _

"_Darn off, virto, immoralist." I chanted, totally out of it. _

"_Jade, are you drunk?"_

"_No, I'm tired. So, bye." I turned the camera off and went to bed. I was really messing with Derek. I wasn't gonna tell Kate._


End file.
